bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Haruo
Shiro Haruo is the younger sister of Mitsune Haruo, as well as the daughter of Nori Haruo and Tereya Haruo. Like her sister, she is a Shinigami-Demon hybrid, a result of her parents' separate species. Currently, she lives with her family in Japan alongside the Moreado family. Appearance As a child, Shiro has the appearance of a small and fragile-looking girl, her aura being noted to maintain a constantly negative and demoralized state around it. She has long, black hair that flows down past her back. Similar to the visual bond between Nori and Mitsune, she bears a striking resemblance to a younger Tereya, to which even Tereya herself comments on. The bangs have a constant habit of overshadowing her eyes, making it difficult for many to read her expressions. This has been remedied by the occasional hair-styling, revealing that her eyes are ocean blue. As she grows into her teenage years, her eyes shift colors from blue to yellow. Her skin turns to a more sickly pale color, indicating the extent of Sasha's influence on her. Personality Shiro's personality is a deep contrast to the boisterous and hyperactive attitude that her older sister displays. She exhibits a quiet, shy, and secluded attitude around herself, reluctant to speak easily to people that are not her relatives. Her expression always seem to show some form of sadness or depression, and she shows little positive emotion, if at all. She tends to cling to her parents or older sister when she is afraid of something, and when said parents are not there, will show hints of nervousness through her depressed countenance. Shiro exhibits frequent fits of panic and trauma on occasions, particularly at night. In the middle of the night, when she is having a nightmare, she constantly screams and thrashes about in her bedroom in what seem like seizures. So far, the only remedy is for a "calmer soul" to comfort her, in which she will immediately stop and start sobbing quietly.Newborn Disaster The cause of these violent fits is unknown at first. But, Shiro eventually begins to indirectly refer to Sasha speaking to her just before she and her family are attacked by Bael.The Only Life We Waste After a few years pass, Shiro begins to show signs of maturity and independence. Although she is not one to take the initiative in speaking, she will speak to people if they attempt to interact with her. However, she will still remai In the cases that she participates in combat, her eyes widen and stay in such a position within the duration of the fight; an expression of insanity. She will focus on nothing but bring death to her opponents, remaining silent as she attacks them. Anyone who raises a blade against her friends or family will be forced to face her silent rage. She is quite ruthless and relentless in combat, engaging an enemy until they or she stops breathing.Newborn Order Despite this dark and emotional persona, Shiro does possess a bit of humorous moments. She has a great liking for milk, and can be quite a problem if one wishes to keep an abundant source. Similar to her mother's habit of drinking and smoking, Shiro can be commonly seen with a glass of milk in at least one hand. If one of her parents are holding the gallon, she will step in front of them, stand on her tip-toes, and reach out for it with a cutely pleading expression on her face. She seems to have some sort of liking for rock music as well, having a habit to headswing to songs that happen to be playing. Synopsis *Newborn Disaster *Newborn Order *Anarchist Ballet Hell Arc *A Love Built On Hate *The Only Life We Waste Unnamed Arc *Antipathy of the Crocodile and Piranha *Qualms of the Passioned and Dispassioned Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Possibly due to the amount of power possessed by her parents, Shiro possesses a considerable level of spiritual energy. Enhanced Strength: Shiro possesses a considerable amount of physical strength, despite her small body build. With a simple kick, Shiro was able to blow a door off of its hinges and temporarily overpower her own own father in an attack on her sister. One blow was enough to incapacitate Mitsune. Hakuda Combatant: Shiro's level of hand-to-hand is amateur among best. It is seemingly instinctual, relying on nothing more than the force of brute strength rather than stragetic combat. Swordsmanship Specialist: Currently, it is unknown exactly what the extent of Shiro's swordsmanship is. In her brief confrontation with Mitsune Haruo, she was able to hold her ground and even briefly overwhelm the elder sibling. References